


Четыре раза, когда Паша Чехов становился жертвой розыгрыша и один раз, когда он должен был разыграть кого-то сам

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe, Christopher Pike Lives, Dichogamy, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Humor, M/M, Polymorphism, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Работа затрагивает достаточно большой период времени — от пре-STID и до пост-Beyond.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Глава 1. Карадагский змей и все-все-все

**Author's Note:**

> Работа затрагивает достаточно большой период времени — от пре-STID и до пост-Beyond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Название главы — отсылка одновременно к даррелловскому «Моя семья и другие животные» и к «Винни-Пух и Все-все-все» — утвердившемуся в России переводу названия книги Алана Милна.  
> 2\. Автор нещадно эксплуатирует одну из известных легенд черноморского побережья и мягко иронизирует над одной из собственных фобий — над боязнью любого тёмного пятна на дне.

Прозрачная чернота неба с мириадами звёзд — слишком ярких для взгляда с Земли — отражалась в не менее тёмной глади морской воды, спаиваясь с ней в единое целое где-то на горизонте. Леонарду казалось, что он завис в невесомости среди звёзд, только в отличие от смертельного холода вакуума эта пустота была тёплой. Дышащей. Живой.

Он запрокинул голову, отпуская себя, окончательно проваливаясь в потоки звёздного света, и почувствовал, как вода выталкивает его наверх.

Алькор, Шедар, Фекда, Мицар, Каф... — с каким-то странным трепетом Маккой осознал, что помнит по именам чуть ли не каждую из видимых звёзд, а у некоторых даже успел побывать. Подумав, что, кажется, начинает понимать Джима, его любовь к космосу и стремление к неизведанному, Леонард поднял руку, кончиками пальцев потянувшись к одной из звёзд — и тут же чуть не хлебнул воды, погружаясь с головой. Вынырнув и сделав пару гребков, он снова лёг на спину.

Мерным шелестом волн еле слышно вздыхал Аю-Даг, негромко перестукивались мелкие камешки на дне, откуда-то издалека, из посёлка, доносились звуки музыки и смех, на площадке у края ближайшей к нему буны негромко переговаривались... Мерцание звёзд по-прежнему притягивало взгляд, но то странное медитативно-созерцательное состояние больше не возвращалось. С сожалением вздохнув, Леонард перевернулся и неспешно поплыл к берегу.

Впрочем, до полосы прибоя доплыть ему не дали: стоило ему поравняться с ломаной линией бун, как с ближайшей — с той самой площадки — его окликнули и предложили присоединиться.

Скошенный конец бетонного рассекателя был скользким от наросших водорослей, но сверху уже тянулись руки, помогая подняться и страхуя от падения.

Новых знакомых было четверо, и предводительствовал ими Nikolay ("просто Kolya, Pashkin однокашник, сколько лет сколько зим, ты сейчас где, ну, надо же!"), и были они то ли экологами, то ли биологами, Леонард так и не понял.

Завернувшись в полотенце, заботливо захваченное Джимом с берега, Маккой потягивал крымское вино, густое и терпкое, и слушал. Джима сменял Скотти, им вторил Паша, а старые истории о других планетах сменялись смешными рассказами времён учёбы в Академии. Местные тоже не оставались в стороне, и Леонард подозревал, что их байки были не менее бородатыми.

— А вот, помню, был случай, — вклинился в нечаянную паузу один из местных, — Kolya о нём должен помнить, старый Stepanych тогда ещё лодку потерял, мальчишки угнали. Искали их по всему побережью, а обнаружили чуть ли не у Адлера, бодро улепётывающими в открытое море.

Коля степенно кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

— Так вот, пацанята клялись тогда, что видели карадагского змея, — тут рассказчику снова пришлось прерваться, так как вопросы посыпались со всех сторон.

— Змея? Карадагского? А это что ещё за хрень? — Джим сходу заглотил приманку. Услышав вопрос капитана, Паша и Скотти разом замолчали, а за ними стихли и остальные. Леонард вздохнул и приготовился слушать.

— А это, брат, такая тварь, с незапамятных времён здесь водится. Точнее, не совсем здесь, немного северо-восточнее, но тоже у побережья, а не на глубине. Там ещё остатки древнего вулкана, куча пещер и каверн, один бог знает, что там творится. Но видели змея раньше по всему побережью — где-то чаще, где-то реже. Раньше считали, что тварь здесь одна живёт, но в большую войну, говорят, эти змеюки начали чуть ли не одновременно в разных местах буквально на берег выбираться. То ли с пережору, то ли с голодухи: может, им мясо, порченное радиацией, не подходило. Головы плоские, у крупных особей аккурат с небольшую лодку, длины туловища хватит, чтобы прогулочный катер вокруг корпуса вдоль обмотать, чешуя огромадная, с ладонь, иногда гребни по хребтине. Дракон драконом, одним словом. Рыбу змеюки любят: раньше, когда здесь лов был, постоянно в рыбачьи сети попадали. Но и от мясца не отказываются: то дельфина зажуют, то туристочку помоложе да посимпатичнее...

Слушая немудрёный трёп о реликтовом страшилище, Леонард недоумевал: люди вышли в космос и достигли звёзд, способны за пару часов провести орбитальное сканирование новооткрытой планеты и составить отчёт на основании полученных данных — но, как только речь заходит о Земле, по-прежнему готовы верить во всякую чушь.

Фантастика!

* * *

Леонард был рад, что Паше, поймавшему его во время очередной безуспешной попытки связаться с Джоселин, удалось растормошить его и увлечь за собой на Землю. После пары дней отпуска у моря жизнь и вправду не казалась уже настолько дерьмовой штукой. Даже общение со снабженцами перед новой миссией, дело обычно мутное, муторное и противное, прошло в этот раз спокойнее обычного. Удивительно, но всё было в совершенном порядке: и контейнеры были целыми, и маркировка оказалась на месте. Даже путаницы с адресами не было — на борт прибыл действительно их груз, а не какого-нибудь «Фаррагута» или «Брэдбери».

Раньше Маккой обязательно посчитал бы, что подобная удача не останется безнаказанной, и проблемы обязательно будут ждать его внутри: то ли у половины лекарств истечёт срок годности, то ли выявится недостача при подсчёте препаратов строгой отчётности… Или ещё какая-нибудь аналогичная гадость.

Но сегодня всё было в совершеннейшем порядке.

Удивительно!

Так что, когда в медотсек ввалились улыбающиеся взъерошенные Кирк и Чехов, а следом через несколько минут подошёл и Скотти, настроение у Леонарда было просто замечательным. Окинув всех троих внимательным взглядом, он произнёс:

— Ну, признавайтесь, что натворили!

— Глаз-алмаз! — восхитился его проницательности Скотти.

— Эта замечательная парочка не придумала ничего умнее, чем три часа назад взять и просветить сканером всё черноморское побережье! — широко ухмыляясь, сдал друзей Кирк. — Местные, зафиксировав сканирование, тут же настучали в Звёздный Флот. Со мной уже четырежды связывались! Хорошо хоть наша нашкодившая парочка додумалась прибежать ко мне и покаяться до того, как всё это началось!

— И вовсе мы не каялись! — изобразив фальшивое непонимание, поддержал его игру Чехов. — Только сообщили, что искали карадагского змея, перенастроив предварительно сканеры на поиск водных форм жизни и амфибий.

— Игнорируя при этом параметры разумности! — наставительным тоном поправил его Джим.

— А откуда нам было знать, насколько это создание разумно? — вмешался в их диалог Скотти.

Кирк фыркнул:

— В любом случае, во время первого сеанса связи мне не дали вставить и слова. Во второй раз я хоть объяснил им, что это не наша частная инициатива, а поступил неофициальный запрос от местных служб мониторинга — и поделился с Землёй результатами сканирования. Потом со мной связался Комак и сообщил, что мне вынесен выговор...

— Я многое пропустил со своей инвентаризацией… — почти сожалеюще произнёс Маккой.

— Да ладно тебе, можно подумать, в том, что мне мылят шею, есть что-то удивительное!

— Уж будь уверен, подобное зрелище я ни за что не прозевал бы!

— А затем, буквально пятнадцать минут назад, со мной связался Пайк и сообщил, что выговор аннулирован, а экипажу «Энтерпрайз» объявлена благодарность за помощь в поимке межпланетной преступной организации, занимавшейся похищением детей. И что без нашего вмешательства никто и не догадался бы, что похищенных на другом конце квадранта несовершеннолетних зинди-аквоидов содержат на Земле.

— А потом добавил, что сейчас ищут «неизвестных героев из упомянутых нами служб мониторинга», чтобы наградить ещё и их. И спросил в конце, что же мы всё-таки искали, — нанёс последний добивающий удар Паша.

— Между прочим, карадагского змея мы так и не обнаружили! — слегка обиженно добавил Скотти. — Правда, есть там какое-то странное шевеление в глубине массива, но через толщу камня в такие сжатые сроки разве что разглядишь!

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Леонард жизнерадостно заржал.


	2. Глава 2. ...и отдай ему ключ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Хотя в названии главы и использован фрагмент песни «В отпуске» Олега Медведева, общий настрой песни работе не соответствует.  
> 2\. Спонсоры главы — рассказы подводников, а также (в гораздо меньшей степени) книга «Лучший экипаж Солнечной» Олега Дивова.

Уход в отпуск главного инженера — та ещё морока! Особенно для того, кому предстоит его замещать.

* * *

«Теперь я понимаю, почему конкурс на инженерном гораздо ниже, чем в среднем по Академии! — шёл пятый час инвентаризации, а Паша уже был выжат, как та тряпка, которой его бабушка, не доверяя современной технике, мыла полы у себя в деревне. Самое страшное воспоминание его детства! — Если такой кошмар приходится переживать перед каждым отпуском и после него, я боюсь даже представить, что творится во время полной инвентаризации! Вот и не смотрят на то, что хорошему инженеру ещё и талант нужен — было бы терпение… Как же всё-таки нам на «Энтерпрайз» повезло со Скотти!»

— Что, ещё одна подсобка? Опять какая-нибудь совершенно необходимая ерунда, которой нет в стандартных программах репликатора? — чувствуя, что вот-вот расчихается от одной только мысли о вездесущей пыли, тоскливо спросил Паша.

— И да, и нет, друг мой Чехов! — то ли в преддверии грядущего отпуска, то ли ещё по какой причине Скотти был непривычно весел. И возмутительно свеж. — Это… — распахнув дверь, он шагнул вперёд и, широким жестом обводя рукой помещение, закончил: — гальюнная! Да ты проходи, проходи!

В узком тесном помещении, загромождённом парой стеллажей с какими-то коробками и ящиками, вдвоём едва можно было развернуться.

— Э-э-э… — С Чехова, судорожно прижимающего к груди падд (чтобы не выронить!), можно было бы, наверное, писать воплощённое удивление.

— Не угадал в том смысле, что это ерунда и не совсем подсобка, но реплицировать всё это богатство в космосе действительно проблематично. Особенно в походном ордере. Да ты записывай, записывай! Открывай форму S12/51-дельта и приступим.

— Х-хорошо, — Чехов «отмер», но было заметно, насколько ему некомфортно.

— Так вот, Павел, стандартные программы репликаторов инженерной секции содержат некоторое количество наименований сантехники и прочих устройств. Но дело в том… — Скотти назидательно поднял вверх палец, явно наслаждаясь импровизированной лекцией, да и самой ситуацией в целом, — что и список этот тоже… стандартный, подходит не всем. И даже не во всяких условиях. Понимаешь?

— Да… — Чехов мучительно покраснел.

— Так вот, ты не смотри, что их здесь много… — Скотти похлопал ладонью по блестящему хромированному боку унитаза со странно изогнутой, свивающейся кольцами трубой, закреплённого на стене на уровне его груди. — На самом деле здесь всё отлично структурировано.

Скотти прошёл вперёд, жестом приглашая Чехова проследовать за ним, и остановился у дальней стены помещения. Принайтованные к ней унитазы выглядели почти привычно — если бы их крышки не были закреплены огромными, в ладонь длиной, болтами.

— Вот эти три монстра рассчитаны в основном на людей и близкие к нам расы. Это запасные гальюны научников, такие стоят в термобарической лаборатории, в барокамере и в лаборатории невесомости, — озвучивая названия лабораторий, Скотти по очереди указывал то на один, то на другой предмет. — Обращай внимание на маркировку сбоку. Вот она, видишь?

— Понял, отмечаю. — Паша был немногословен, всё ещё чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке и пытаясь казаться крутым профессионалом. Как он подозревал, без особого успеха.

— Раковины для этих лабораторий ищи на стеллаже S12/51-02, на нижней полке. Хранятся в коробках, в запечатанном виде. Но к ним мы потом ещё вернёмся, не отвлекайся.

Чехов кивнул.

— Теперь левая стена. Здесь гальюны для тех рас, представители которых служат в Звёздном Флоте. Вот этот малыш… — Скотти похлопал по боку приземистого массивного устройства в нижнем ряду, — запасной унитаз Кинсера. Трехступенчатая камера распада, реагенты менять раз в месяц по графику, напомни, позже я сброшу тебе настройки тайм-менеджера. Главное не прозевать — чтобы не менять потом с треть общекорабельной канализации разом! Да не листай ты, набери в поисковой строке «слэш горн» и смотри выше!

— Нашёл! — кивнул Чехов.

— Правая стена — «дипломатическая», — убедившись, что Чехов разобрался в маркировке и внёс все необходимые отметки, через несколько минут продолжил Скотти. — Видишь, сколько там различных гальюнов? Эта сантехника здесь на тот случай, если нашей леди придётся принять на борт какую-нибудь важную дипломатическую шишку. База гальюнов ежемесячно проверяется и обновляется.

Оглянувшись, Скотти увидел, что Чехов замер, явно что-то мучительно просчитывая.

— Не боись, прорвёмся! — он успокаивающе хлопнул Чехова по плечу. — На самом деле всё просто: при любых затруднениях уточняешь расу у кэпа или старпома, а затем, пока гости наслаждаются неспешной экскурсией по «Энтерпрайз», спокойно переоборудуете гостевые каюты.

— Да нет же, я не об этом! — Паша снова покраснел, хотя и не так мучительно ярко, как раньше.

— А о чём?

— Скажи, пожалуйста, почему у этих уст… гальюнов крышки закрыты замками?

— А-а-а, это! Паш, вот представь: экстренный переход в варп, резкий манёвр или, не дай боже, красная тревога! Гравитация скачет, все на борту цепляются за что придётся… а наши гальюны стучат крышками так, что их дробное клацанье по всем коридорам разносится!

Полюбовавшись пару минут на ошарашенное донельзя лицо Чехова, Скотти наконец сжалился:

— Да шучу я, шучу! Вот в этом, — Скотти махнул рукой в сторону унитаза для термобарической лаборатории, — у меня спрятан запасной набор инструментов… _Любимый_ набор! — выделил он интонацией. — У Кинсера, — неопределённо повертел ладонью, кажется, не зная точного места заначки, — какие-то его нужные мелочи, у Уильямса — стратегический запас игральных карт и, кажется, порнушка. У Ли, у Джонсона, у Полетты тоже вроде здесь заначки. А в горнском гальюне у нас самогонный аппарат! — нанёс он добивающий удар.

И жизнерадостно заржал.


	3. Глава 3. Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, а на меня в ответ уставился он!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Спонсор главы — статья «Как бы люди заводили детей, если бы происходили от других животных?»  
> 2\. При написании главы автор ориентировался как на единственный показанный в фильмах альтернативной вселенной момент с распитием спиртных напитков на борту «Энтерпрайз», так и на кадры из оригинального сериала. Автор чётко разграничивает рабочее время, свободное время, проводимое на борту корабля, и увольнительные. Чего и всем желает.

— Капитан, понимаете, сэр, — Паша раньше никогда не пил с Кирком наедине, только в компании, и теперь очень волновался, — у меня очень хорошая память на лица, но и имена я запоминаю достаточно хорошо. А тут… — Чехов вздохнул, поднял стакан и задумчиво покачал его в руке, наблюдая за кубиками льда и янтарно-золотистыми переливами.

— А что случилось-то? Она обиделась? Выгнала тебя? Отшила?

— Она... Нет, капитан, давайте водки, не могу я так! Не понимаю, как вы это пьете!

— Где ж я тебе водки-то возьму?

— Так у меня есть! Давайте, принесу?

— Сиди уже! Нам на смену уже меньше чем через семь часов, после водки без помощи Маккоя толком протрезветь не успеем. Давай, Павел, выкладывай, что случилось. И прекрати наконец «сэркать», раз уж по имени назвать не можешь!

— Так точно, сэ… ой! — Чехов виновато посмотрел на Кирка, глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь кинуться в ледяную воду с обрыва. — Она обиделась. Не отшила, конечно, но была очень недовольна тем, что я неправильно запомнил её имя!

— А ты не мог ошибиться? Перепутать? Совершенно случайно, конечно? Ведь двойники даже среди людей встречаются, а уж отличить одного инопланетянина от другого бывает достаточно сложно.

— Нет-нет, что вы! У неё ещё над ухом гребень отличается! У всех других виденных мной представителей её расы иголочки на гребне направлены как бы назад и вверх, а у неё они просто назад торчат! А две последние иголочки такими симпатичными спиральками завиты! И пряди над ухом иссиня-черные, а не оттенка асфальта, как у других! И узоры на лице очень характерной формы! Правда, в последний раз они как бы более смазанными казались, но ошибиться я точно не мог!

— Пряди, говоришь, цвета асфальта? Иголочки спиралями? А у неё случайно налобного гребня нет? Такого, знаешь, неявно выраженного, вроде обычных выпуклостей, едва заметных под кожей? Начинается сразу над переносицей, через пару сантиметров раздваивается, а прямо у линии волос расходится в стороны? Пальцев на руках шесть, два противостоящих пальца — большой почти как у нас, а мизинец только в определенных условиях заметно?

— Да, с… кап… Да!!! Вам известно что-нибудь о её виде? — поняв, что даже в неформальной обстановке именовать Кирка иначе как «сэром» или «капитаном» у него не получается, похоже, Паша испытывал определённые трудности. И это было забавно.

— Знаю, читал в отчётах, в официальных данных этого пока не было: они только-только присоединились к Федерации. Через недельку обновление базы данных будет.

— Расскажите мне, пожалуйста!

— Уговорил! Так вот, о том, как их будут называть, дипломаты официально ещё не договорились: нам удалось объяснить, что на стандарте их самоназвание звучит достаточно неприлично, но на этом переговоры и застопорились. Собственно, это одна из двух причин, по которым о них пока и не кричат на каждом углу.

— А… — Паша расширил глаза и полузадушенно пискнул: мысль о том, что он, скорее всего, общается с представителем дипломатического посольства существ, о которых Федерации мало что известно, была для него пока внове.

Кирк откашлялся и, глотнув из стакана, продолжил:

— Теперь о самом виде. Если коротко и простыми словами — в одном теле у них соседствуют несколько полноценных развитых личностей. Они не похожи на триллов, у которых после возникновения симбиоза носителю становится доступна память предшественников. И это не диссоциация, не какой-то защитный механизм, не трансовое состояние и не особенность психики.

Паша, в начале этой фразы Кирка подносивший стакан ко рту, осознав смысл сказанного, чуть не подавился.

— А как же тогда… — едва отдышавшись, еле слышно просипел он.

— И это тоже сейчас обсуждается. Все личности у них равноценны и имеют равные права на тело, все они осведомлены о существовании друг друга и могут каким-то образом общаться между собой. Когда одна личность уступает место другой, это обязательно сказывается на внешности: те же иголочки, цвет волос, равномерность и узор естественной пигментации. К сожалению, не все изменения хорошо заметны со стороны, поэтому так важно выбрать какое-то усреднённое обращение, которое удовлетворило бы всех… Не спрашивай меня, как это происходит, я и сам не понимаю! Знаю только, что физические проявления изменений всегда немного запаздывают, пока организм ещё перестроится! А, кстати, если одна из личностей другого пола, то половые признаки тоже меняются!

Последнюю фразу Кирк добавил уже специально, и Паша всё-таки подавился.

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь! — откашлявшись, обвиняюще произнес он.

— Есть немного, — признал Кирк. — Но тем не менее всё сказанное мной — самая настоящая правда.

— О, нет! — протестующе простонал Чехов. — Не верю! Только мне могло так повезти! — было такое впечатление, что он только чудом удерживается от того, чтобы побиться об стол головой.

— О, да! Так что, дорогой мой Pavel Andreevich, если ты и дальше хочешь встречаться со своей зазнобой (благо, у тебя будет такая возможность, в этот раз мы застряли здесь надолго), то советую первым делом в начале свидания уточнять у неё, как тебе стоит её сегодня называть.

* * *

— Он что, правда первым делом спросил у инопланетянина, не мужик ли он?! — ошарашенным взглядом проводив Чехова до выхода из медотсека, громким шёпотом спросил у Джима Боунс.

— Ага! — Кирк улыбался так, что у любого другого уже давно бы свело судорогой мимические мышцы. — Видел бы ты его после первого свидания! Расцарапанный, с плохо залеченным синяком на морде, но счастли-и-ивый!

— Надеюсь, ты не сказал ему, что у их вида биология на самом деле как у морских коньков*?

— Что я, ему враг, что ли? — жизнерадостно ухмыльнулся Кирк.

* * *

  
* Если коротко — у самок морских коньков яйцеклад, а вынашиванием у этих рыб занимаются самцы.


	4. Глава 4. Всё хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы — перевод названия пьесы «All's Well That Ends Well» Уильяма Шекспира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Две из выделенных транслитом фраз произнесены на суахили, ещё две — на русском.

На любом корабле каждого из вышедших в космос народов нет лучше способа узнать, чем живёт его команда, чем заглянуть в кают-компанию. Где-то рядовые и младший командный состав к кают-компании опасались даже приближаться, предпочитая общаться в своём кругу, где-то — в присутствии капитана или старпома кают-компания стремительно и незаметно пустела... Не были исключением и корабли Федерации.

Нельзя сказать, что в кают-компании «Энтерпрайз» царила анархия — скорее, во всей полноте проявлялся дух студенческой вольницы. И хотя правило «Никаких скандалов, агрессии и переходов на личности!» соблюдалось здесь свято, свою славу корабля с самым молодым экипажем (и капитаном!) «Энтерпрайз» оправдывала целиком и полностью.

Вот и сейчас смех, шум и крики могли оглушить любого переступившего порог помещения. Импровизированный лингвистический поединок был в самом разгаре. Спорщики, подбадриваемые азартными возгласами зрителей, входили в раж. Возбуждённо трепетали ноздри, антенны и мандибулы, азартом горели глаза, румянцем алели, темнели и даже зеленели щёки.

— ...недаром говорят, что есть языки живые, есть мёртвые, есть искусственные — и есть вулканский! — от подобного восклицания капитан Кирк споткнулся на пороге и едва не пропахал носом пол, сумев удержать равновесие в самый последний момент. Впрочем, кажется, его неловкости никто и не заметил. Стоя друг перед другом, спорщики не видели никого вокруг — к ним же было приковано и всё внимание аудитории.

— Вы имеете что-то против вулканского языка, лейтенант Ухура? — голос старшего помощника Спока приобрёл вкрадчивые нотки. Кто-нибудь, плохо знакомый со Споком, подозревал бы, что тот, несмотря на своё вулканское происхождение, испытывает обиду. Близко знакомые — знали это наверняка.

— Вы же знаете, что это не так! Коммандер Спок, я люблю вулканский язык! Однако нельзя отрицать, что при всей своей чёткости, точности, структурной целостности и завершённости и прочих положительных качествах вулканский язык не является ни живым, ни мёртвым, ни искусственным — и при этом в какой-то мере удовлетворяет критериям каждой из этих категорий.

— Это как? — вклинился с вопросом один из мичманов инженерного, ставший вольным или невольным свидетелем лингвистического спора.

— Всё довольно просто, — кажется, испугавшись собственной горячности, Ухура и сама была рада отвлечься, снизить накал дискуссии и — возможно, только возможно! — при случае сменить тему. Поэтому и ухватилась за «вопрос из зала» всеми имеющимися конечностями. — Дело в том, что искусственные языки, как это следует из их названия, имеют искусственное происхождение и, что самое важное, несут чётко заданные функции и создаются для определённых целей. Живые языки — активно и, главное, непрерывно используются, в идеале — имеют живых носителей, усваиваются детьми. И в этом их главное отличие от мёртвых языков. На Земле, кстати, одним из самых известных мёртвых языков является латынь.

Убедившись в том, что ей удалось завладеть вниманием аудитории, Ухура украдкой перевела дыхание, искоса бросила взгляд на Спока — кажется, тот тоже был не против импровизированной лекции и вмешиваться не собирался Становясь рядом со Споком и поворачиваясь лицом к слушателям, она продолжила:

— В период активной экспансии так называемой западной земной цивилизации были полностью уничтожены языки отдельных регионов Африки, наиболее пострадавших от рабовладельческих набегов. Позже, во времена Великих Войн, «омертвения» едва удалось избежать языкам цзоу, пуюма, рукаи, амис, бунун и прочим языкам народов Тайваня — и многим другим. По крупицам были восстановлены языки японских и сахалинских айнов, а на идее сохранения и возрождения языков большинства индейских семей и групп поставили крест уже Евгенические войны! Языки навахо и сиу, к примеру, до сих пор сохраняют статус «восстановленных» — как память, как предупреждение.

— И как тогда отличить живой язык от искусственного, а искусственный, в свою очередь, от мёртвого, если на них на всех до сих пор общаются? — вклинился в паузу тот же мичман.

— Живой язык от искусственного отличить довольно просто: хотя многие живые языки несут на себе следы искусственного вмешательства, живые языки в первую очередь универсальны. Иногда искусственные языки «оживают» — социализируясь, они становятся плановыми, то есть сконструированными языками международного общения. Так, изначально феминистический искусственный лаадан был признан плановым, когда на нём заговорили мальчики, дети амазонок с Ио.

— А мёртвые? — в этот раз голос раздался рядом с Кирком: у лингвистической лекции Ухуры появлялись всё новые слушатели.

— А мёртвые языки не имеют носителей, они известны только по письменным памятникам и изредка регламентированно используются. Они застывают в развитии и практически перестают меняться. Вы слышали о таком понятии, как «дрейф языка»? — Ухура обвела взглядом своих слушателей и, поняв, что многим из собравшихся её слова непонятны, продолжила: — Тогда приведу в пример свой родной язык, суахили. Как многие из вас знают, до развития климатологии, до появления гидропоники большинство растений было строго районировано. Я, конечно, не специалист, но сомневаюсь, что многим удавалось вырастить бананы в Сибири или рисовые культуры в засушливых регионах Африки. И когда кто-то из моих очень далёких предков впервые попробовал абрикос, то, рассказывая об этом фрукте односельчанам, он назвал его «tunda la kizunga kama embe ndogo» — «плод белый, как манго, маленький». И только спустя какое-то время эту описательную характеристику сменил понятный нам всем «абрикос». Так вот, «дрейф языка» включает в себя подобные заимствования, исчезновение одних слов и появление других, какие-то региональные изменения — все возможные отклонения от предыдущей версии. Так понятно?

— Да! Да, вполне! — аудитория поддержала Ухуру согласным гулом.

— А причём здесь тогда вулканский язык? — поборов стеснительность, спросила девушка из «научников», кажется, новенькая из лаборатории физики пространства.

— Вулканский… Когда-то существовал общий вулканско-ромуланский праязык — живой, изменяющийся, со множеством наречий, говоров и диалектов. Однако во времена Сурака общий для разделившихся народов язык претерпел изменения. Современный нам ромуланский вследствие сильного дрейфа изменился почти до неузнаваемости, тогда как вулканский был искусственно заторможен в развитии. Часть понятий была признана устаревшими и до сих пор используется только в исторических монографиях о досураковском периоде. С одной стороны, вулканский язык живой — как разговорный язык, который постоянно используется в общении. Но, подобно мёртвым языкам, он лишён естественного дрейфа — все редкие изменения в нём происходят только с одобрения вулканского Совета. Подобно искусственным языкам, современный вулканский несёт чётко заданные функции и плохо подходит для описания эмоций. И при этом плановым языком он не является, так как не был сконструирован, а произошёл от естественного языка.

Повернувшись лицом к Споку, Ухура произнесла:

— Прошу меня простить, коммандер Спок, мои слова в адрес вулканского языка не несли негативной эмоциональной окраски. Я имела в виду лишь то, что вулканский язык, благодаря особенностям своего развития, является одним из исключений современной лингвистической науки.

— Я тоже приношу свои извинения, лейтенант Ухура. Ваши разъяснения я склонен считать… удовлетворительными, — голос Спока едва уловимо изменился, вулканец всё ещё казался хищником, но не замершим, приготовившимся к прыжку, а довольным и вальяжным. — Я был неправ. Полагаю, в таких случаях у вас принято говорить «haraka haraka haina baraka»?

— Pospeshish — lyudej nasmeshish? — из-за спины Кирка спросил Паша Чехов.

— Imenno! — указав на него пальцем, воскликнула лейтенант Ухура.

— Я что-то пропустил? — под раздающиеся со всех сторон смешки окончательно разрядил обстановку Чехов.

— Я тебе потом расскажу! — пообещал ему Кирк.

И, наверное, никто, кроме капитана и тихонько простоявшего за его спиной во время лекции Паши Чехова, не заметил, как вплотную придвинулась к коммандеру Споку лейтенант Ухура. И как коммандер Спок сделал ответное движение навстречу, слегка соприкасаясь с Ухурой локтями — и тут же отстранился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Автор прекрасно понимает, что описанная в главе сценка розыгрышем не является, а Паша Чехов послужил скорее громоотводом и окончательно разрядил ситуацию.  
> 2\. Согласно комиксам «Хан» IDW Publishing, в альтернативной вселенной Star Trek Северная Америка была практически полностью уничтожена во время конфликта между правительницей Южной Америки Ашаф Феррис и правителем Северной Америки Александром Ньютоном. Автор работы опирается на то, что в нашей вселенной от всех Штатов уцелела только Калифорния, а на месте США и Канады были Великие Северные Пустоши.


	5. Глава 5. И думаеть, что думаеть…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы — фрагмент строки повести «Юнкера» Александра Ивановича Куприна. Полностью эта строчка звучит так: «Стоить и думаеть, и думаеть, что думаеть, и сам не знаеть, что ничего не думаеть. А не хотите ли в карцер, юнкер?»

Паша Чехов мучительно размышлял. Конечно, это не мешало ему заниматься делами: он принимал пищу, отстаивал необременительные, хотя и более продолжительные дежурные вахты, в свободное время навещал знакомых и друзей в корабельном лазарете и связывался с теми, кто на «Йорктауне» восстанавливался после недавно закончившейся тяжёлой миссии. Его мучениям это не мешало и их не умаляло.

Три дня назад после смены его поймал доктор Маккой и огорошил новостью: он, Чехов Павел Андреевич — последний.

Начавшаяся ещё во времена того давнего земного отпуска череда необидных розыгрышей и подколок со временем превратилась то ли в игру, то ли в некое подобие флешмоба. То прекращаясь во время миссий, то вновь расцветая, этот флешмоб вовлекал всё новых и новых участников. Вот так и получилось, что Паша остался единственным на борту, кто ни разу не подшутил над кем-нибудь из окружающих.

Игра как-то очень быстро обросла неписаными правилами, и оказалось, что без его шутки не мог начаться новый круг.

Конечно, можно было отговориться тем, что он принимал участие в самом первом розыгрыше, с карадагским змеем, благо, на тот момент ещё одного неписаного правила — обязательно признаваться в конце — просто не существовало. Но это было как-то неспортивно, тем более, честь открыть флешмоб тогда была отдана адмиралу Пайку.

Розыгрыши могли быть массовыми — подкинув в самые труднодоступные уголки «Энтерпрайз» пару десятков игрушечных трибблов, оснащённых датчиками движения и начинавших тихо урчать, когда к ним приближались, коммандер Спок заставил понервничать всю команду. Могли быть личными. Так, Кинсеру и двум его помощникам удалось не только узнать детали давней истории между Скотти и Арчером, но и, сговорившись с кем-то на Земле, в присутствии Скотти материализовать одного за другим сразу пять щенков, похожих на Портоса как две капли воды.

Скотти, правда, отомстил тут же, запретив возвращать щенков в приюты и обязав шутников самостоятельно пристроить собак в хорошие руки.

Наверное, Паше просто не везло: каждый раз, когда он предлагал помощь многочисленным друзьям и знакомым, оказывалось, что они уже «отстрелялись», кто-то давно, кто-то — «буквально вот только что, ты скоро узнаешь!»

А так как третьим обязательным правилом было «Не повторяться!», то Чехов запаниковал. Просто фантазия пасовала. Прошлой ночью ему даже кошмары снились, а этой — он и вовсе спал не больше пары часов, теперь радуя окружающих роскошными мешками под глазами.

Честно говоря, это дежурство было даже скучнее предыдущих: не происходило ровным счётом ничего, а непривычная тишина полупустого мостика вгоняла в дремоту. Удержаться от сна было настолько сложно, что к приходу сменщиков Чехов отщипал себе все руки до синяков. Уже на выходе, у самого турболифта его поймал капитан:

— Паш, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, конечно! Разве что не выспался немного. А почему вы спрашиваете, капитан?

— Да так, просто. Понимаешь… — Кирк явно был смущён и не знал, куда себя девать, но продолжил: — За тобой следили два дня. Безопасники отслеживали по камерам каждый твой шаг, Сулу так и вовсе ходил за тобой следом, останавливаясь перед поворотами. Это что-то компьютерное? Парни сказали, что ни этой, ни прошлой ночью ты не выходил… Конечно, ты мог подменить записи с камер, в конце концов, мы же не в походном ордере… — Кирк окончательно стушевался и умолк, и Паша понял, что сейчас самым неприличным образом заржёт.

— Капитан Кирк, я… я… я ду-у-умал! — Паша хотел сказать, что очень сожалеет из-за того, что всполошил целую кучу народа, что ему стыдно, что… Но от одной только картинки, как Сулу — почему-то обязательно с мечом наперевес, — крадучись и высоко вскидывая ноги, на цыпочках движется следом за ним по коридорам «Энтерпрайз», замирая перед каждым поворотом и осторожно высовывая из-за поворота руку с крохотным зеркальцем, самообладание отказало ему окончательно. — Я не… не…

К тому моменту, как, отсмеявшись, они смогли наконец нажать нужную кнопку турболифта, ни один из них толком не мог стоять на ногах.


End file.
